The Demon Lord and His Queen
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Makoto is a smart girl with a bright future. A perfectionist in nearly everything she dose. Every bodies thinks that a lover for her would be an intellectual power house. A saint who up holds justices in the purest form. He would have to be to handled Makoto's unyielding older sister. Or he could be Akira Kurusu.


**Disclaimer:** **Persona's characters belong to P-Studios and Altus. I do no own them or make profit in this in anyway.**

 **I'll post this in It's a secret to Everyone later on today. So either read it now or then. Either way have fun!**

* * *

It's a secret to Everyone:

The demon lord and his Queen

"This is nice." Makoto Niijima sighed pleasantly at her seat in the homely diner. The place is a little hole in the wall in Shinjuku. Its severs mostly grilled food, but has a wide verity of sandwiches, soups, and salads. She herself is having udon and takoyaki, the young man in front of her is having a sliced stake and a salad.

Boyfriend. A word and term that Makoto never thought she use so early in her life. Sure, she wanted to get married and maybe have a few children. But that was after she found her goal and become a successful woman. Now in her third year of high school, not only is she dating her younger student, but the leader of the infamous phantom thieves. A group that she is a prat of.

"It's quiet. The food is good. And no one form our school visits here." Is Makoto's observation while she adjusted her skirt.

Akira paused in his eating to smirk at his girlfriend. "What? Do I embarrass you your highness?"

Makoto blushed and started stammering. "N-No! It's just-Would you stop teasing me!?"

Akira snickered as Makoto sighed in defeat. "You know what would happen if people found out the 'sweet student council president' is dating 'the dangerous transfer student'. I am just glad Eiko kept her thoughts about us dating to herself."

"Everyone would probably think you're a badass. Minus the spiked brass knuckles and spandex." Akira smirked. Enjoy faint touch of pink on his girlfriend's face.

Few people would like her boyfriend so much if they knew just what a tease he can be. Most of the time he is a respectable young man and their conversations are very mature and intelligent. Whenever they aren't talking about their lives as Phantom Thieves or school, Akira points' his deadly smirk and playful nature at her.

'But I can't say I hate that side of him…' She thought. Letting her eyes wonder over him. Taking in his tall and lanky figure. Knowing that under the Shujin high school uniform is a frim group of muscles. Strength he gains from running around in Palaces and Mementos. Then she went to his hands. His right hand that having been wrapped in bandages for the past week.

Hesitantly Makoto asked, "Hows…Hows your hand?"

Akira looked bewildered for a second remember about the wound he had received over a week ago.

"Ah…"

-OOO-

" _Drive faster Joker! A hell of a lot faster!"_

 _Deep in mementos the Phantom Thieves are in a very bad bind. They are currently being chased by the Reaper. A deadly shadow. Dressed like an actual grim reaper wielding two revolvers, it's none for killing anything and everything that stays too long in Mementos. And yet…_

" _Why the hell is this thing comin after us!?" Skull, who holding on the back seat for his life, yelled in terror at everyone. "We have only been here for like, two minutes!"_

 _Crow, who sat next to Skull, looked like he was having fun. "My! This Shadow is rather interesting!"_

" _Interesting!?" Oracle, barked in aggravation at Crow as the van jerked about. "Nothing works against that thing! It's the strongest monster we've ever faced!"_

" _Ah!? Joker do something!" Ann screamed as when she was tossed in the back row with the boys._

 _The leader of the thieves jerked and turned the wheel. Scarping the corner of a wall while the bullets screamed over their vans._

" _There!" Mona shouted as the neared the stair way. "Once we get there it shouldn't bother us anymore!"_

 _That was the plan. Until a bullet hit the back of the van and sent everyone flying._

" _Nyah!?"_

 _Everyone was violently thrown out the van and tossed on the ground._

" _Come on!" Akira shouted at his team. He summoned his persona and launched a powerful blast of dark magic._

" _Arsene!"_

 _The reaper took the attack and dashed towards the stairs. Blocking the teams exit._

" _Damn it!" Mona cursed as his ran for cover._

" _Get back!" Fox barked at everyone. Dodging a hell fire off bullets at stormed their way._

" _Argh! Damnit!" Ryuji cursed at how ineffective his shotgun is._

" _Robin hood!" Goro summoned his vigilante. "Megidolaon!"_

 _He blasted the monster with an almighty attack. Only for it to bat it away and fire back with its revolver. The detective ducked behind the pillar just a hair's breath away from the bullets._

" _It is uh quite tenacious." Crow gave an uneasy chuckle._

" _We've got to get past that thing! Joker!" Panther shouted at their leader. "Any ideas would be nice!"_

 _Joker cursed as he knelt next to Queen. Both giving almost pointless cover fire at the shadow. The leader of the phantom thieves gritted his teeth in desperation. His only hope is to summon a persona that could handle a few hits form the Reaper and become a distraction for his friends to escape. He is the fastest in the group next to Fox so this would be-_

" _Everyone! Get to the platform!" Queen suddenly shouted just before she dashed out to confront the shadow. "I'll get its attention! Now go!"_

" _Queen!" Joker tried to stop her, but Makoto was already on her bike._

" _Charge Johanna!" Queen's bike roared as it blasted colorful nuke magic at the demon._

" _Raagghhh!" All that did was anger it as it gave chase. Firing its guns and letting its bullet's fly. Narrowing missing queen as she strafed and swavered her bike. The explosion of powerful magic scarping her suit._

' _When I take this turn, that shadow should slam into the wall! And then I'll- '_

 _One shoot hit Queen's back tire, flipped her persona. Sending Queen flying though air and her back into a wall._

" _Agh!?" The wall behind Makoto cracked form the impacted. Her persona, taking too much damage, evaporated back into her mind. With the Reaper rapidly approaching._

" _Tch!" Queen took out her revolver and fired desperately. Her shaky hands not helping her aim. One bullet finally hit its mark and knocked the gun form the monster's hand. But it didn't even slow its descent on her._

 _Closing her eyes Makoto waited for the cold hand of death to grab her._

" _Joker!?"_

 _Haru's stunned voice made the team's advisor peek her eye out. To see Joker holding the demon fist back with his hand._

" _A-Akira!?" In her shock, Queen forget her leader's code name._

 _Even though his body shook, Joker stood tall against the Reaper. Holding the shadow back with that cocky sneer on his lips. While true, the charismatic leader of the Phantom thieves has un breakable will, even he isn't dumb enough to take on a grim Reaper on his own._

 _Blue fire suddenly surrounded Arkia. It erupted form the ground, circling his feet, and cover the area around him in flames. Black, demonic chains lashed around his from. Intense, ungodly energy rose forth form the gentleman thief. Akira's grin back came black hearted and cold as he stopped shaking. Even though Mementos shook violently._

" _Wh-Whoa!" Ryuji lost his footing a fell on his rear. "Wh-What the hell is happening!?"_

" _Is-is it an Earthquake!?" Ann, quivered as she tried to balance herself._

" _N-no! It's Joker!" Futaba answered. Looking through her goggle's stats and numbers. "His po-power is causing all of mementos to shake! He just went into super OP god mode!"_

" _No…" Morgana watched in awe as Akira held back the demon. "It's like…Mementos itself is shaking fear. As if the whole thing fears Joker…."_

 _Everyone stared in utter amazement of heir leader's power to single handled hold back death itself. Everyone but Goro._

' _Wha-what the hell….' Crow had fallen on his bedside like Ryuji, but not form the shaking of Mementos._

' _How! How can he this strong! It's impossible!' But form the frustration of how small he felt._

 _The power emanating form Joker grew and grew. The reaper tried to move, tried to get away from the trickster. Joker's pure strength kept locked in place._

 _Deep in Akira's mind a voice spoke out to him. It was like Arsene's. Deep and gentlemanly, but now as has a darker devilish tone to it._

' _ **Let me give you a taste of your true protentional.'**_

 _Calmly, Akira took off his mask. His eyes burned through the shadow, making quake in fear. A feeling it is used to giving and not having._

 _While is words were barely a whisper, and only he could hear them, Akira spoke with un break able conviction._

" _Satanael."_

 _A massive fist burst through the ground. Breaking the tracks and shattering the concert below. The sliver clawed hand was chained but the grip it has on the Reaper is not restrained._

 _Looking deep into the Reaper's lifeless eyes. Lifeless eyes that begged for its life._

" _Hmph." Akira raised his hand. His smile shown no purity. "Pathetic."_

 _He squeezed his hand, and the demonic hand easily crushed the Reaper._

-OOO-

"It's fine." Akira responded after remembering the incident.

After the fight with the Reaper, Akira had blacked out. He didn't wake up until the rest of the team carried him out of Mementos with hand that was broken in ten places. They took him to their doctor who helped fixed him up as much as she could. It's been a few days now and the cast is gone and replaced with bandages. Showing that Akira is healing well.

"Akira…" But it didn't help ease Makoto's guilt.

"I am fine, Makoto." Once again, Akira shoved off any fault of her own. Choosing his words carefully, he tried to console his fritting lover. "That…situation. Wasn't your fault. If it wasn't for you none of us would have made it in time."

"If…If I was strong enough you wouldn't have hurt your hand. Or collapsed like that. What if next time…you…" Makoto shook her head. Her red eyes burned with unrivaled resolve.

"I am going to go back to my Aikido training. I am going to train twice as hard so no one has to get hurt again."

Akira sighed. As much as he loves Makoto, her unyielding personality can be a bit of a headache; even though that his favorite thing about her. Not that he could blame her. She has always had things pushed on her. Never really asking what she wanted to do for herself until now. And now that she has the power to take control of her own fate, she's doing everything she can to do so.

Makoto Niijima is not going with the flow ever again. That also meant talking her out something is as task only fit for a god. Or a gentlemen thief in this case.

Akira stood up. Making Makoto wonder if something was wrong.

"Aki-Ah!?" Until Akira picked her up. Sat in her chair and placed her in his lap.

"A-A-A-Akira are you insane!?" Makoto, her face as red as a ruby, whispered harshly at her boyfriend.

"Maybe. Just a little." Akira answered honestly as he picks her fork and stabbed at a piece of her food.

Makoto looked around at the people staring at them. Some of them smiling. Other's frowning. Either way they all were talking in each other's ear about them.

"W-W-W-We are in public-mph!?" The Takoyaki that Akira pushed in Makoto's mouth shut her up rather quickly.

"Hows the Takoyaki?" Akira asked cheekily.

"Oh! It's good actually-ack! I-I am not getting sucked up in your pace! Let go of me!" Makoto started to struggle, but Akira's hand around her stomach stopped her movement.

"Makoto." Akira said firmly. "Do you know why I love you?"

Just when Makoto thought she couldn't get any more embarrassed, her boyfriends says those three words. She stopped struggling and kept her eyes to the ground.

"Is-is it because you like seeing me blush…." She answered in a small voice.

"Well that's part of it."

"Part of it!?"

"You know how I act during 'work.'" Akira pulled her closer to her. Making Makoto's heart race as his warm breath make her neck prickle in delight. "I get all wrapped into being a trickster, that I feel like I am about to lose myself. Wondering who's the real one behind the mask."

In the Metaverse Akira, A.K.A Joker, becomes a rather sadistic killer when fighting shadows. He can go a little over broad. Like the time he laughed in glee when he blasted a crying shadows brains out. Granted the girls in the Phantoms are just are as blood thirsty, Akira can sometimes how that deadly nature in normal world.

Taunting and teasing people with the cruel and sinful smile. She still remembers the look terror of Eiko's bastards of an ex-boyfriend when Akira threaten him. Sure, it was romantic, but if she didn't step in, that the slimly hostess would have been faced with a fate worse than death.

"You keep me sane Makoto." Akira buried his head in the crook of her neck. Lovingly nuzzling her as he said. "Whether you're in your crazy strong queen mode. Or your sweet, afraid of the ghost self. I need you to me true to myself."

"I-I-I wouldn't say I am afraid of g-g-ghost." Makoto rebuttable nervously mostly from Akira giving light kisses on her neck.

"Your named queen form more than just how demanding you can be." Akira's deep chuckle made Makoto blush. "You keep your loving servant in place."

Pouting Makoto turned her away to hide the fact she is enjoying his seductive nature. "For a servant, you sure do love picking on your queen…"

With another snicker, Akira gently turned his lovers face towards his. The deep dark lustful pools of Akira's eyes made Makoto knees feel weak. His smile offered nothing but sin and immense pleasure. She tightens her fingers on her skirt. An effort to hold herself back. Form losing herself to him.

"Do you hate my playful nature? Your majesty?" He whispered in that desirable tone. Leaning his wicked lips to her own. And she found herself willingly pushing forward.

"N-No…Not…really…"

A prat of Makoto found it a little funny. While Akira is no deadly criminal as the rumors say, the aura he gives off is truly like that of a devil. And the temptation to give into is too great. Maybe it's his sliver tongue or maybe it's just shows how much she loves him.

As the 'pure' student council president slide her fingers up Akira's thigh, and the man himself snaked his hand up her skirt, Makoto knew she had fallen-

"Dddaammmnnn Makoto!"

Ryuji's voice doesn't really cause violence.

"Gah!?"

But a shocked Makoto is a deadly as getting hit by a bus.

In her surprise, Makoto had palmed strike her boyfriend in the chin, twisting his head painfully to the right.

"Ah!? S-Sorry!"

Makoto apologized but Akira waved it off. Even though there is bruise forming on his jaw.

"I-I am fine. Although I think you should formally apologize to everything you've hit in your life…." Akira groaned.

"Ryuji!" Ann shouted at the spiky blonde. While the rest of the Phantom Thieves, and Akechi, all had rather cheery and playful smiles on their faces.

"Wh-What are you guys doing here!?" Makoto asked in horror.

"Uh well…" Ann gave a nervous chuckle. Explaining everything. "We all were heading out to the arcade. Then we kind of spotted you guys- "

"I tried my best to stop them!" Morgana, who is hidden in Haru's purse, suddenly popped out. "But I am only a cat now and- "

"Hm? But wasn't your idea that we fallow them Mona-chan?" Haru innocently inquired.

"Nyha!?"

"You two paint quite the lovely picture." Yuskue nodded to himself. "May I ask to you two as models for my next piece?"

"Yesseh." Futaba groaned. "You two were all over each other. If you really need some alone time you don't have to sneak around you know."

"My my Niijima-san." Goro teased. "I didn't think you so bold as to try such a thing in public."

"I-I we-weren't-I am mean-!" Makoto was beyond flustered. Beet red faced and waving her hand fanatically to try and explain. Desperately she looked to her boyfriend. Praying he would quickly and easily dispel the situation.

Akira simply pushed up his glasses and said. "I plead the fifth."

'You sexy bastard!' Although that is really an insult.

"Were sorry Mako-chan." Haru's soothing voice eased Makoto somewhat. "We didn't mean to fallow you two. We just never get to see you act so cute."

Ann agreed with a giggle. "Yeah. You're always doing so much for us and working so hard, we didn't think you had much time for yourself."

Ryuji said. "We're sorry for spy 'in on you two on your date and all. We just couldn't help ourselves. But damn dude!"

Ryuji swung his arm around Akira's neck. Playfully jabbing him in the ribs. "Didn't know you were such a lady killer! Where were you are hiding these hidden powers of yours!?"

"Well duh Ryuji! The real final boss never shows his true power!" Futaba snickered.

"That still doesn't help my heart…" Makoto sighed in some relief. She really was worried that her friends would shout out their relationship to the world, although mostly that fear came from Ryuji's big mouth. Now that's one weight off her shoulders, she can finally relax a little.

"But I wonder what Sae-san will feel if she found out about this." Akechi gave a rather sneaky smile. "Her sweet younger sister dating the dastardly leader of the Phantom Thieves. Sounds like something out of story book."

Makoto's eyes widen in fear. "Y-You wouldn't tell her? Would you Akechi-kun?"

Everyone else watched in fear of Ackehi's next words. Ryuji shaking his head at the Akechi. But the young detective immediately regretted his next words.

"Fu fu fu. I wonder…"

The poor young man didn't notice how everyone took a few steps back from them. While Makoto took two demonic steps towards him. Her eyes having a dangerous glint. And her smile promising nothing but pain.

"Akechi-kun." Says the ominous shadow that hung over the young man. "If you dare say a word to my sister about this, I will personally make your life hell."

Akechi shrunk under Makoto. Smiling nervously, he tried to ease the monster-er young girl before him.

"I-It was merely a joke- "

Makoto growled and stomped the ground as she steps forward. Making it crack and Goro squeak.

"What did I just say?" Makoto roared.

"Ye-Yes mama!"

"Yes what!?"

"Queen! Yes queen!"

Satisfied Makoto backed off the poor boy.

"I did warn ya not to pick on her too much man…" Ryuji sighed. As much as the smart mouthed detective can piss him off, no one deserved to be on the receiving end of Makoto's rage.

"I-Indeed. Although I must admit." Akechi panted with rather strange blush on his cheeks. "I think I've been opened up to whole new world…"

"Uhh…." Ryuji felt unholy comfortable now.

"Um why don't we continue this at Leblanc?" Haru suggested.

"And maybe get Akechi a therapist…" Added Ryuji, ignoring the dazed smile on the detective's face.

"That...sounds like a good idea. People are really starting to stare now." Ann nodded her head to the patrons in the restaurant, and a few of the workers, staring at them.

"That's a plan I can get behind." Makoto agreed.

As Akira left money on the table for their meal, the rest of the group left the diner.

-OOO-

"I guess I should also apologize form hiding this form you all." Makoto confessed as the team walked out of the diner. "We were so worried about what other people would think, that we forgot about our friends."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Ryuji reassured Makoto. "It would have been hell to deal with all those nasties rumors when we're trying to be living an 'honest student life' right?"

"Not that your big mouth makes it easy." Futaba rolled her eyes. "Although if wasn't for you we wouldn't have gotten Makoto on our team."

"Wait!" Morgana meowed in mock surprise. "Could Ryuji's big fat mouth actually be useful!?"

"I am go 'in send ya to the pound ya hair ball!"

Ann just ignored the two. "And you were mostly hiding it form your sister, right?"

With sigh, Makoto reluctantly agreed. "Yes. While sis is not opposed to me having a boyfriend, she would have grilled Akira and dug up his past. And we don't need that on our backs now do we?"

As strict as Makoto's sister can be, she isn't opposed to dating, even for herself, any man would under a hellish interrogation. If your do not have the highest grade in high school, an impressive college resume, and a clear none criminal background, then you may have a tiny chance for Sae to consider you. To be frank, unless you are an actual demon lord or a hero from another world, your chances of dating one of the Niijima sisters are slim to none.

"Eh heh heh yeah." Ann agreed with a nervous chuckle. "Your sister would give you heck for dating the 'high school bad boy'."

"Makoto? What are you doing in the red-light district?"

That voice made Makoto realize that there is a god. And it hates her.

In front of her, standing in her black business is none other than Makoto's older sister, Sae Niijima. The same woman who's Palace they've finally secured and are ready to send a calling card to a week ago.

Makoto stiffen like a statue. Everyone else just stared. Well, everyone besides Ryuji who just gawked at the gorgeous twenty-six-year-old like an idiot. They had all heard stories about Makoto tough and scary sister, and now seeing her standing six feet in her deadly heels and piercing red eyes. They team understood why Makoto was so tough.

"Man." Ann whispered to herself. "And I thought her shadow was scary…"

"I…I am here with my friends!" Makoto came up with a half-truth very quickly. "We were just studying at that diner! What are you doing here sis? Aren't you still working on that Phantom Thieves' case?"

"I am." Sae said sternly. "I heard there's a woman who frequents a bar called Crossroads. She rights articles about the Phantom thieves so I want to try and talk to her. Although…"

The prosecutor's eyes landed on her young charge. Sae narrowed her eyes like a viper in suspicion. "I didn't expect you to know my sister so personally Akechi."

The suave detective responded with a smile. Used to Sae curt and harsh personality. "Well I do have a life outside of working with you Sae-san."

"Anyway, Makoto." Sae turned to her sister. "I know you take your studies seriously, but studying at that diner can't be helpful." Sae looked around at her friends. Taking mental pictures of each one of them for future refences.

Her eyes finally falling on Akira. And stayed there. Much to everyone's worry.

Seeing that her sister's gaze had fallen on Akira Makoto made a rush to the exit. "Th-that's why we're going to library. Right now."

"This is quite the party though." Sae said. Her calm yet demanding words making everyone freeze in place. She started walking up them. Eyeing each member with a piercing gaze. "Yuskue Kitagawa. A pupil of Ichiryusai Madarame. Ryuji Sakamato and Ann Takamaki. Both victims of Suguru Komashida. Haru Okumura. Daughter of the deceased Kunikazu Okumura. And Futaba Sakura. The shut-in daughter of Wakaba Isshiki."

She stopped. Right in front of Akira. Not looking at him. Her finger on her chin thinking aloud. "All them are victims of the same people the Phantom Thieves have attacked or have some sort connection."

She turned to the fizzy haired teen. "And that is you. Akira Kurusu."

Everyone gave a collective 'Oh shit!' in their fearful thoughts.

Sae stared down Arkia. Right through the glare of his glasses. "The part timer of Leblanc. Who just so happens to know the daughter of infamous scientific genius. Who just so happens to go to the same school as where the Phantom Thieves started, and where their two victims were. Who just so happens to know a pupil of Madarame. Who, coincidentally, works around areas that the Phantom Thieves are known around. And…"

She narrowed her gaze. Focusing her powerful glare at th stoic young man. "Who just so happens to have a criminal record."

"You're quite the strange young man, Akira-kun." Like a snake Sae struck nearly every ounce of truth that has happened over the past eight months. Any man would give way under the immense pressure she gives off. Ryuji, who isn't even in her line of fire, started to sweat. The vicious aura is more then something she's earned as a prosecutor. Men in her line of work don't take women all that seriously.

Her blunt, uncaring yet intellectual approach make's weaker men shiver and stronger ones question their next move; Show the men that you are not a just woman who sit idly by, and they will walk on egg shells around you. That how she gets through her daily life.

However, Sae made one crucial flaw.

Akira is no man.

"You are quite strange yourself, Sae-chan." When Makoto saw that devilish smile, peak form Akira lips, she knew things just got from bad to fear of actual jail time.

Pushing up his glasses Akira continued, "For months you've been racking your brain on this gamble of trying to catch the Phantom Thieves. So much so that you placed your a bet on the odd coincidences of a young man who just moved from the country side nearly eight months ago. Who, because he is scorned at his school that he would make friends with other pariahs at that school. Who gave Yuskue, and friend of a friend, shelter when he had nowhere to go. Who just so happens to be a recent friend of Okumura-san."

A deep, mocking chuckle resonated form Akira. "You must have quite the ace up your sleeve if you think that, with no real evidence, and nothing more than a criminal record that you can convict a high school boy with such crimes."

Akira took a step forward. Proving how he isn't even the slightest bit intimidated by her. In fact, he is more intrigued by her then anything.

"Or will you just make up some outlandish crime to throw me away? Cheat the system. Put this whole game on the roll of a dice. Saying you fight for justice; A twisted sense of justice."

The tension in the air is unmeasurable. The aura around everyone became petrified. Sae, her eye burning, looked red to punch Akira.

Akira looked like he wanted her to do it.

"Akira!" Makoto suddenly shouted out. Making both her boyfriend and her sister look at her. "I…Is my boyfriend!"

And the tension in the air dropped like a stone.

"Wha-what?" Sae blinked as her brained tried to register what her younger sister just said. Akira calmed down and backed away from Sae.

Coughing to regain her composer, Makoto proudly said. "Me and Akira-kun are dating."

Sae looked between the two of them. Before giving Akira a different stared down form the cold accusing one form before. "Oh really?"

"Yes." Digging into her purse Makoto started and didn't stop. "Akira has the highest rank in his class. Passing with full marks and then some." Makoto stepped to her sister, unyielding and calculated. Shoving a handful of Akira's mock test papers, all of which have perfect scores, in Sae's hands. "He can speak multiple languages."

Makoto pointed to her boyfriend who started greeting Sae in French, German, Mandarin, and Spanish.

"Bonjour la soeur de Makoto. Mein name is Akira Kurusu. Hen gaoxing jian dao ni. Espero quenos lievemos bein." Akira's accent is very well done too.

"His attitude is beyond exceptional. And he is great athlete as well. If you want more poof you can ask Kawakami-sensei back at school." Makoto grabbed Akira's hand and stared walking away. "Now if you any other questions sis, I'll see you at home tonight for dinner."

Makoto and Akira left, although mostly Makoto left a stunned prosecutor and a shell-shocked group of friends.

Ryuji, being all mouth and no brains broke the silence. "That guy has some scary taste in women…"

That got Sae to turn her gaze towards the blonde. "What was that?"

"That was the sound of us leaving!" Ann took center stage with very shaky smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you Niijima-San! Have a good day!"

Ann whispered, "Let's get out of here!" And the whole team started speed walking in any direction that isn't where Sae Niijima is.

Sae sighed. Looking at the papers her sister had given, she wondered if she is working too hard. She had just accused an innocent young man, who is also her little sister boyfriend, of being a Phantom thief. Makoto's friends must now think she's some lunatic mad woman who stomps on little boys for her pleasure.

'I should apologize to and her friends when I get the chance….'

"Still," Sae looked at the papers a little impressed. "It looks like she's found someone she can rely on beside me…."

-OOO-

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Ican'tbeliveIjustdidthat!"

Currently, the terrifying young woman, that Akira is dating in on her knees on the side walk, babbling nonsense. Something she dose when she's freaking out.

"What did I do deserve this? Did I anger some god? Did I get cursed by someone?"

'It might have something to do with you dating someone who's the social equivalent of a demon lord.' Akira thought with some dry humor. Noticing how his girlfriend can amazingly go form scary powerful queen one minute and shy awkward teenage girl the next. 'But I'll keep that to myself.'

Instead he opted to apologize for rallying up her sister. "Sorry about that."

Makoto stopped her wailing and sighed in a different tone. A tired tone that made Akira feel even more guilt.

"I know you like a challenge, and there is no bigger challenge then picking on my sister, but please try a not get us caught." Makoto chastised him as she stood up. "Our backs are against the wall enough as it is. And if Goro finds out what we have planned…"

"…" Akira really has no excuse. He is a man of rebellion. If there is something or someone that tells him he can't do, he must prove them wrong. It's just in his nature. That and he seems to have a thing for stubborn and powerful women. With who his mother is, he may just have a slight Oedipus complex.

Makoto's red eyes soften a bit as she continued. "I don't want to be visiting my boyfriend in prison."

Seeing her softer side return Akira smiled at her, "It's a good thing I have you then."

Makoto sighed, jokingly poking him in the chest. "You'll never learn your lesson will you."

"Nope." His answer came so fast and honest she couldn't help but laugh.

"What was your plan if she found out? Pull her nose and run?"

Akira shrugged, "I was going to throw Morgana at her, then run."

Taking his hand, Makoto laughed. Ruby eyes dancing. Her fingers gently creasing his own while her smile brightening up the side walk as she said. "Only a plan befitting the dashing rouge such as yourself could do."

It's a simple and romantic gesture for any couple. An innocent and pure act.

'Crap!' That has Akira blushing up and shameful storm form the racy thoughts in his head. He quickly turned away. Trying to hide the dust of pink on his face. 'She's too damn cute sometimes…'

Besides getting to see Makoto shuttered and blush up a storm, the reason for Akira's constant teasing is to really get back at her for how many times she's got him to blush. While offender is innocent to her actions, simple gestures like a smile, a tiny giggle, or just the peaceful look on her face when she's a sleep can get him going.

All his teasing is a mix of revenge, and holding himself back from taking his lover in the middle of the street.

'You have no idea how crazy you make me…' He thought as Makoto looked at him in concern. Peeking over his shoulder to get a better look at his face.

"Hm? Akira what's-mph!?"

Only to have her lips stolen from his sudden kiss. Grabbing her by her waist and pulling her in to a heated lip lock.

"Mmm…that's better." Akira's throat hummed. Smiling sinisterly as he looked at Makoto's pure apple color cheeks.

"Wha-what was that about!?"

"Nothing." Chuckled the cheeky devil. "Making sure that all is right in the world."

Taking her hand, the trickster lead his blush queen down the street. Even with her face drenched in shame, Makoto still let her fingers intertwine with his. He may pick on her from time to time, but she knows deep down how much he cares for her. Even if it will permanently mess her blood circulation with it always going to her face.

"Honestly." She said. "Is it your lifelong dream to keep my face red?"

Akira, looking up at the clear November sky said, "Actually my life long goal is to keep you blushing until we're both old and grey. Watching over our grand kids."

While Akira kept walking, Makoto stopped in her tracks.

Turning the biggest shade of red she has the whole day.

"A-A-Akira! Was that-did you just-D-Don't walk away from me! Akira!"

Makoto gave chase to demon of a boyfriend. While the demon laughed at the queen of blushing.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think in PM or review.**

 **I really shouldn't have to explain why Makoto is at the top of the list of lovers for everyone. She's a fucken badass, yet she's probably cuter then Haru. And I think the same reason I like her is the same for Ann. Even though Makoto has the air of a queen, she's just a down to earth girl. Her whole social link is just her trying to act like a normal girl and find her place in the world.**

 **Like the all the main cast of girls. She is no princess to be saved, she is Akira's equal. Able hold him back and keep him in his place even though he can make her blush up a storm.**

 **And I'll admit that I went a little overboard with the charismatic demon lord theme for Akira, but I really do love it. That and it is honestly how he really acts. He is based off the gentlemen thief Arsene luipin and a lot of his choices are kind of dickish. Heck, he knows about Mona liking Ann and Akira's just says 'Huh? Sorry I can't hear you Mona over me and Ann loving each other so much.' And dates her anyway.**

 **Akira is the asshole in NTR comics that steal some poor sods girl. He is a cocky teasing anti-hero a-hole that you can't help but love even though he pisses you off.**

 **To sum up my perception of Akira would be a quote I found about him on the internet. 'Akira goes form 'Good evening sir, I walked your daughter home because I care for her safety and mean her no harm.' To 'And if you don't mind I'll just proceed to her room to bareback pound her p***y all night against the wall.'**

 **Ah, and since Goro is in this one, I'll give you my opinion on him. Basically, it's like this. At Akechi's funeral I would cry at his tomb stone screaming 'Your poor bastard! You didn't deserve any of this!' But if he pulled a god damn 'Death of Superman' and popped out the ground, 'Hey guy's I am alive!' I would beat the ever loving fuck out that sloppy haired, two faced, arrogant, five foot three sad sack of human waste! Yelling 'You fucken sick pathetic bastard! How dare you kill Futaba's mother, Haru's father, and try to kill me and my friends, all because of your stupid daddy issues!'**

 **To sum up, I feel sorry for the guy, but would still use charge, tarukaja and Riot gun that fuck with my level 99 Satanael every god damn time I fight him with bleeding smile on my face.**


End file.
